


Saving the Day

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [45]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm willing to bet this is also the canon explanation, Just without the mushy stuff, M/M, Missing Scene, Rewatch Danny's reaction if you don't believe me, Steve is stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: "You're always there for me, even when I don't have the good sense to ask you for help." (Missing scene from 8X05)





	Saving the Day

**Author's Note:**

> This starts immediately after Steve ends the call with Lou.

"Can I trust you in Chicago without me, or are you and Lou gonna get yourselves shot at?"

Steve smiled, pleased that there was wry amusement in his husband's voice rather than worry. "No firefights while I'm out of town." He glanced over at Danny, leaning back in the passenger's seat. "Scout's honor."

"Anyone else, I would think they were being sarcastic when they said that." He patted Steve's arm with his injured one. "Unfortunately, half the time I think the criminal population is drawn to you like some sort of magnet. Lou will take you out one night for some of his heathen pizza, and suddenly every lowlife for a half mile will decide to rob the place."

Danny sounded a little more tired now, something beyond physical exhaustion, and Steve let go long enough to squeeze his leg. "First, I would never eat Chicago deep dish." His lips curved. "You'd swear you could smell it on me when I got back and refuse to kiss me."

Danny smiled a little. "Good to know that's a significant enough threat."

Steve's own smile widened. "Second, if anyone tries to shoot me, I'll just explain to them that Danny Williams will fly in and kick their asses if they don't leave me alone."

That was enough to clear his expression completely. "You joke, but that's exactly what would happen."

A rush of warmth, gratitude and love tightened Steve's chest. Danny was the only person Steve had ever met who had looked at the big, tough ex-SEAL and decided he needed protecting. "I know it is," he said softly, thinking about the call Alicia had received when they'd been on the scene. He was sure she thought he'd been the one responsible for the judge's decision, but she was looking at the wrong superhero. "You're always there for me, even when I don't have the good sense to ask you for help."

He glanced over at Danny, who was currently trying out his best innocent expression. "It seems like you're hinting at something right now, but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Steve just smiled. "If you're going to fake an expression, Danny, you should have tried to look more surprised when Alicia got the news."

Danny sighed. "We were in the woods. There was a crazy woman. I was distracted."

And he hadn't wanted to draw any attention to what he'd done. Danny always saved the day behind the scenes, then acted like it was no big deal. "How'd you know you needed to swoop in? I was so busy trying to convince Alicia not to do anything stupid I didn't even tell you about it."

Danny looked at him like he was an idiot. "There is no one on the entire _planet_ who knows your face like I do, Steven. And ever since you got back from court, your face has been saying 'I am trying to save someone, and they're not letting me.'"

Steve always joked that he didn't believe Danny's "gallery of Steve faces," but the truth was that he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that someone cared enough to watch him that closely. He swallowed, more touched than he had the words for. "That still wouldn't have given you the details."

Danny sighed again. "That, I put together from the police report. I would have given Alicia a medal, since I'm automatically fond of anyone who kills someone who has previously tried to kill you. But the crime scene made it clear that she was using a looser definition of 'self defense' than the court is usually fond of."

Of course Danny had figured it out. He'd known Danny was an amazing detective long before he'd realized he wanted to keep him forever. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Danny grinned. "Now you're just trying to get laid tonight." Still, he looked pleased as he continued. "I've been dealing with you long enough to know that you can't reason some people out of being stupid, so I made a few calls. I wasn't _entirely_ certain it would work out as well as it did, but I knew the odds were pretty good."

Steve's throat was tight. No matter what Danny had said about giving Alicia a medal, he knew who Danny had really done it for. His voice was rough as he glanced over at his husband. "Thank you."

Danny's expression was soft, like he could hear everything Steve wasn't saying. "Any time, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
